Morning Light
by BtrFreak-Fbifreak
Summary: My first Merthur slash. Arthur and Merlin being all cute.


**Hey everyone! First oneshot, first Merlin fanfiction, and first slash fic EVER!**

**Note to all my fans of Running Makes it Worse and Our Own Little World, fear not I am working on them. I have just been getting over writers block and homesickness.**

**Anyway. ENJOY!**

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to the dim light of dawn growing brighter in the east. He tightened his arms around the small body pressed against his own. The night had gotten cold real fast, and Arthur would be damned if he let his court sorcerer freeze. Merlin was shivering by the time darkness had fully fallen, and their breath was visible in the firelight. So the King arranged their furs into a makeshift bed, ushered the warlock into the bundle, before following suit. They then proceeded to wrapped themselves around each other. Legs entwined, Merlin with his arms tucked up against Arthur's chest, the elder rest his cheek on the raven hair of the younger.

This is how the morning found them. Arthur was happy to say that the both of them were warm, and at peace. Glancing around, the blonde found the fire out and nothing suspicious that could harm them. He looked down at the boy in his arms. Merlin was sleeping with his nose brushing lightly against the broad chest, forehead resting on his collarbone, lips parted to allow the soft, even breaths to pass, and sleep giving him an innocent expression that the royal would like to keep there forever. This sweet, bubbly, loyal young man has been by Arthur's side through thick and thin, and deserved every ounce of love and respect the world could offer.

Arthur took one of his arms out from around Merlin, and caressed the back of the dark locks to support his lover's head as he maneuvered his other arm underneath to be the warlock's pillow. Merlin shifted a bit, head sliding away from Arthur's chest, before settling down in a deep sleep.

The blonde studied the smaller with affection. He took in every detail he could. He gazed upon Merlin's smooth forehead, dark lashes fanning out on pale cheeks, a small smile on his face. Arthur brought his free hand to Merlin's face, fingertips barely grazing the soft skin. _So soft_. If only they could stay like this forever, no duties, no interruptions, just curled together.

Unfortunately, life doesn't work like that and they both had to return to the job of running a kingdom together. Arthur had to maintain the title of King Arthur of Camelot. Merlin had to be Court Sorcerer, watching over the use of magic in the kingdom, and the King's partner. Although Arthur takes pride in knowing that he had a powerful kingdom and knowing that he is the greatest king to live, he still wishes for some days off where he can just be free to spend some time with Merlin, and shower the younger man with love and affection.

The warlock shifted in his sleep, stretching slowly, eyes fluttering before opening to find himself looking at a shirted chest inches from his face. He was warm and happy, smiling at the fact that everything was peaceful in Arthur's arms. Merlin looked up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes gazing upon him.

"Morning." The King's deep, soothing voice was a pleasant greeting in the beginning of the day. The smaller boy smiled.

"Morning." He responded softly.

"Did you sleep well?" Arthur murmured, stroking Merlin's cheek, staring into blue eyes that mirrored his own. The raven haired man nodded happily. "Good." The blonde whispered as he leaned forward to kiss his partner, who joyously reciprocated. When they parted, Arthur rest his forehead on Merlin's, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Merlin."

"I love you, too. Arthur." The warlock responded, brushing his nose against the King's in an Eskimo kiss. "Can we stay like this all day?" The older man chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, I wish we could, but we have a kingdom to run."

"I know, i just wish it wasn't an 'All the Time' commitment." Merlin's eyes closed as he revealed his thoughts.

"Me too." Arthur whispered. "But we will still have time for each other. Even if it is only the stolen moments at dawn."

"Hidden kisses in the corridors..." The warlock supplied as he opened his eyes. The King nodded as pressed another kiss to the younger man's lips. "All worth it." Merlin whispered when their lips parted. The two sat like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the feeling of being next to one another. The sun was now fully visible on the horizon.

"Come," Arthur murmured, "we promised to be back in Camelot by sundown today." The younger nodded in agreement. They stood slowly, stretching away any lingering bits of sleep, and went about getting ready to travel the last part of the journey home. Soon they were mounted on their horses ready to start out. "Let's go home." Merlin could only smile as they trotted off in the direction of the kingdom.

"Home."

* * *

**So? Is it good?**

**Review?**


End file.
